Hurricanes in AHSCA
In AHSCA, tropical cyclones are designated as hurricanes, compare to its neighbors which use the terms, Typhoon or Cyclone and locally furacão in Ilha das Tormentas. Unlike most others, AHSCA does not designate hurricanes with names due to the frequency and culture custom against it. Tracking has typically been done by sailors and in recent years awareness and tracking has fallen under the United Island Office of Meteorology which employes a combination of modern storm tracking technology, (such as Doppler) and storm trackers out to sea. Around 19 tropical cyclones or storms enter the AHSCA Area of Responsibility in a typical year and of these usually 6 to 9 make landfall. The deadliest overall tropical cyclone to impact the AHSCA Islands is believed to have been the 1881 Aurora Storm which is estimated to have killed up to 20,000 people as it passed over the archipelago in September 1881. In modern meteorological records, the deadliest storm was the 2009 storm which became the strongest land falling tropical cyclone ever recorded as it crossed the chain in January of 2009. The wettest known tropical cyclone to impact the archipelago was the July 28–August 1, 2014 cyclone which dropped over 2,210 millimeters (87 in) of rainfall within a 3-day,15-hour period in Corona. Terms and Naming The modern term of Hurricane was adopted from the strong influence of modern occupations of foreign powers in the early history of the islands. Local naming customs varied by island, Coronans called the storms elĵeto and Aurorans called them hariashi. Communist occupations of Truce used the hurricane or cyclone designation often interchanged. While common meteorological convention names major tropical storms, AHSCA never has named storms since it's inception as a full republic. Cultural customs and traditions feel naming inhumane things denigrates the value of human (or other) life, especially life lost in terrible events. As such storms are not and will not be named. Occasionally storms have been designated by era (Great Storm of the Era of Shino) but there is no standard. Variability in activity On an annual time scale, activity reaches a minimum in May, before increasing steadily through June, and spiking from July through September, with August being the most active month for tropical cyclones in AHSCA Activity falls off significantly in October. The most active season, since 1945, for tropical cyclone strikes on the island archipelago was 2012 when nineteen tropical cyclones moved through the country. There was only one tropical cyclone which moved through the islands in 2014. The most frequently impacted areas of the islands by tropical cyclones are the Corona Islands and Animalpolis island. Tracking and Warning Storms have usually been tracked out by sailors camping out in areas prone to storm development returning to give warning. With recent international aid, radar and areal tracking have become additional methods to warn of coming storms. Still with lack of telecommunication infrastructure, warning is still limited to word of mouth warnings from storm tracking sailors, militia and army officials. Reaching rural and remote villages can be difficult still leading to high casualties from destructive storms. Records Deadliest Category:AHSCA